J.C. Cross
'John Cartwright Cross'The Bibliographica Dramatica gives his name as "James C. Cross" (?1770-1809) was an English poet, playwright, and actor. Life Cross acted at Covent Garden and the Haymarket before becoming part-proprietor and acting-mangager of the Royal Circus. He published poems, songs, and theatrical pieces, and had a reputation as a writer of gothic drama. Many of his publications seem to have been broadsheets and songbooks.John Cartwright Cross (1770 ca.-1809), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 24, 2016. Publications Poetry *''Parnassian Trifles: Being a collection of elegiac, pastoral, nautic, and lyric poetry''. London: privately published, printed at Minerva Press, 1792. *''The Insolvent Debtor: A simple pathetic tale, founded on facts. To which is added, a small collection of miscellaneous poetry''. Salisbury, UK: privately publihed, 1793. *''Parnassian Bagatelles: Being a miscellaneous collection of poetical attempts''. London: Bellamy, for Burton, 1796. Plays *''The Apparition! A musical dramatic romance, in two acts''. London: J. Barker, 1794. *''British fortitude, and Hibernian Friendship; or, An escape from France: A musical drama in one act''. London: J. Roach, 1794. *''The Purse; or, Benevolent tar: A musical drama, in one act''. London: William Lane, for J. Scatchard / Wm. Miller / Knight & Triphook, 1794; Dublin: R. Cowley, 1794. *''Tully's Rambles; or, An Irishman's tour through London and Westminster; an Hibernian pasticio''. London: J. Roach, 1795. *"Way to Get Unmarried: A comic sketch, in one act", in Parnassian Bagatelles, 1796. *''In Love, in Debt, and in Liquor; or, Our way in Wales: A new musical drama''. London: Burton, 1797. *''The Raft; or, Both sides of the water: A musical drama''. London: J. Barker, 1798. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Cartwright Cross 1809, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 24, 2016. Plays #The Divertisement. M. E. 1790. N. P. #Humours of Brighton. Sk.1792 #Purse. M. D. 8vo. 1794. #British Fortitude and Hibernian Friendship. M. D. 8vo. 1794. #The Apparition. Mus. Dr. Rom. 8vo. 1794. #The Charity Boy. M.E. 1796. N. P. #Village Doctor. Burl. 8vo. 1796. #Way to get Unmarried. D. S. 8vo. 1796. #Escape into Prison. M. E. 1797. #Harlequin and Quixote. Pant. 1797. #In Love, in Debt, and in Liquor. M. Dr. 8vo. 1797. #Nymph of the Fountain. P. 1797. #The Genoese Pirate. Pant. 1798. N. P. #Harlequin's Return. P. 1798. #Joan of Arc. Hist. Bal. 1798. #Raft. M. Int. 8vo. 1798. #Magic Flute. Pant. 1800. #The Mine. G. S. 8vo. 1800. #Sir Francis Drake and Iron Arm. Spect. 8vo. 1800. #King Caesar. G. S. 8vo. 1801. #The Eclipse. Pant. 8vo. 1801. #The Fire King. B. 8vo. 1801. #Rinaldo Rinaldini. B. 8vo. 1801. #The Enchanted Harp. Pant. 1802. 8vo. N. D. #The Fatal Prediction. B. 8vo. 1802. #The Golden Farmer. Pant. 8vo. 1802. #Gonsalvo de Cordova. B. 8vo. 1802. #Jubilee of 1802. G. D. 8vo. 1802. #Corsican Pirate. Bal. 8vo. 1803. #John Bull and Buonaparte. B. S. 8vo. 1803. #Louisa of Lombardy. G .S. 8vo. 1803. #Number Nip. T. S. 8vo. 1803. #Our Native Land and Gallant Protectors. Dr. 8vo. 1803. #Rival Statues. Pant. 8vo. 1803. #Jew and Gentile. Burl. #Cybele. Pant. 8vo. 1804. #Pedler's Acre. Pant. 8vo. 1804. #Black Beard. B. P. 12mo. 1809. #The Cloud King. M. D. 12mo. 1809. #Cora. B. P. 12mo. 1809. #The False Friend. M. D. 12mo. 1809. #Halloween. S. 12mo. 1809. #Julia of Louvain. D. S. 12mo. 1809. #Round Tower. B. P. 12mo. 1809. List of plays courtesy Biographia Dramatica, 1812..Stephen Jones, in Biographia Dramatica; or, A Companion to the Playhouse (1812) 1:155-57., , English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 24, 2016. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language playwrights References External links ;Poems *John Cartwright Cross (1770 ca.-1809) info & 3 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Category:Year of birth unknown Category:1809 deaths